


queer quidditch

by isabellegranger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drarry, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Canon Compliant, Pining, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29051796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellegranger/pseuds/isabellegranger
Summary: Every term, the whole school would get together to have a secret Quidditch match during the night, outside of the professors’ knowledge. Of course, the staff did know, as the students were nowhere near as subtle as they all thought they were, and after a while they had begun to bet one another on who would win. It was the one night a term that houses didn’t matter. The teams were randomly allotted by some magical machine that the Weasley twins had conjured up, and no-one knew until the day what team they would be in.Though Harry knew that he should be focusing on the game, he couldn't stop his mind straying to Draco Malfoy. But he couldn't help it; Draco really was an excellent Seeker. He’s also a terrible person, Harry reminded himself. But still, you would be a fool to deny that the boy had skill. Harry’s eyes followed Draco, and he felt a stab. Nerves for the coming game, he told himself.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47





	1. first kiss

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a tumblr post i saw ages ago, and i can't for the life of me find it now. if you know the post i mean please comment it down below so i can give credit!!!  
> lol also idk what book this is set in, like i'm imagining draco and harry to be hbp age, but then fred and george are there??? it doesn't really make sense lmao just go with it hahahaa
> 
> hope you like it, there is some spicy drarry towards the end i promise :) xxxx

Every term, the whole school would get together to have a secret Quidditch match during the night, outside of the professors’ knowledge. Of course, the staff did know, as the students were nowhere near as subtle as they all thought they were, and after a while they had begun to bet one another on who would win. It was the one night a term that houses didn’t matter. The teams were randomly allotted by some magical machine that the Weasley twins had conjured up, and no-one knew until the day what team they would be in. They played a shortened version of the game, where the snitch had a time-spell on it that meant it would come back to earth after an hour, and if no one had caught it then whoever had the highest amount of points would win the game. The structure ran as such:

9pm – The students would go to bed, lights off, quills down.

10pm – The teachers would (pretend to) go to bed themselves. (In actual fact, they would all head up to Dumbledore’s office to watch from there).

11pm – The students began to get up, get dressed, get down to the pitch.

11.30pm – The teams were picked. The OWL and NEWT students would perform noise cancelling and light cancelling charms around the Quidditch pitch so as not to  
draw attention. The teachers would perform counter charms.

12pm – Game one sets off.

1.15am – Game two sets off.

2.30am – The winning teams of those two games begin to play in the final match.

3.30am – The winning team is announced, and everyone heads back to school to sleep. (No one sleeps.)

No-one knew when the tradition had begun (though Harry liked to speculate that his dad and the marauders had been a part of it) but everyone loved it, and even Hermione joined in. She was often roped in to be the final say on rulings, with Ginny Weasley being the referee. Harry loved it. It was always his favourite night of each term, every part of him enjoyed it. Nobody cared which house they were in, nobody cared who their friends were. They were all one on this night, all one student body together. He loved it.

They were down on the pitch, it was half eleven, and the older students were performing their charms around the outside of the pitch. He stood in the middle of the quidditch pitch, surrounded by not only the Gryffindor team, but the Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw teams too. Harry heard his name called and was suddenly brought into a friendly headlock by George Weasley.

“COME ON HARRY!” They had ended up in a team together with Blaise Zabini, Michael Corner, Gregory Montpellier, Amelia Longton, and Lucy Domino. It was a good team, Harry felt confident. Though he hated to admit it, Zabini was an excellent beater, and any time Hufflepuff did well, it was always down to Amelia’s skills as a chaser. Harry, grinning, looked around to find Ron. Eventually he found him. He appeared to be scowling stood next to Alicia Spinnet who, if it were possible, seemed to be scowling more. Harry’s eyebrows came down in a question and Ron nodded his head to the left. Harry looked where he had gestured, and there stood Draco Malfoy. Harry’s heart did a complicated thing. His mouth, against all control, perked up into a smirk as he looked back at Ron. Ron just raised his middle finger at Harry, and then got called round into a group meeting.

Lee, who was commentating, announced who was playing who, and the first match began. Harry’s team were playing against a team that had Angelina Johnson in it, which immediately made them a tricky team to beat, but then they also had Goyle who made up for all of Angelina’s talent with idiocy. The match took 45 minutes, when Harry finally spotted the snitch. Luckily, his opposing seeker was Ravenclaw’s Lucas Menthrow, and though he was always excellent help to Harry in Herbology, he was nowhere near to Harry’s standard at Quidditch, and Harry caught it easily, hardly even having to fend Menthrow off. The crowd erupted, as Harry came back down to Earth, snitch in hand, to the whole team running up to him and lifting him up off his broom, and instead into their hands. The crowd had erupted, and Harry, as he always did after a game, felt elated. Grinning, he looked around the crowd, searching for his best friends. Instead, he saw a flash of almost white hair, and eyes that he had never seen so bright. For half a second, Harry thought he saw a smile on that usually-cold face, before it returned to ice the moment he had noticed Harry noticing. Interesting, Harry thought.  
The next game began and ended in the space of 20 minutes. Draco really was an excellent Seeker. He’s also a terrible person, Harry reminded himself. But still, you would be a fool to deny that the boy had skill. The crowd was going crazy at the result of the most recent match, and the impending final game. Harry’s eyes followed Draco, who had been lifted by Theodore Nott, who was also on his team. Harry felt a stab. Nerves for the coming final, he told himself.

“CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?!” A voice yelled in his ear, and Harry started, looking away from Draco. How long had he been staring? Had anyone noticed? Of course not. Harry turned just as Ron jumped on his back.

“Jesus, Ron.”

“IT’S ME VERSUS YOU, HARRY. FINAL GAME.”

“Yeah and you are definitely going down.”

“In your dreams. Who’ve you got on your team, Zabini? I’d better watch out.” Harry whacked Ron with his broom, as George came up to them, putting his arm around Harry.

“Scared, Ron? Don’t worry, I’ll make sure it won’t be too painful a loss for you.”

“Fuck off, George.”

“Where’s Fred? Bet he’s fuming.”

“I AM fuming.” Came a voice from behind George and Harry. Fred was walking up to them. “YOU, Ronald, are a DICK.”

“Sorry Fred, just the way it has to be.”

“Boys please, will you stop arguing for one minute.” Ginny said, striding up to them. “Harry, George, Ron, you all need to get ready, the game’s going to begin in a minute. Fred, stop sulking.” Harry, Ron and George smirked, as Fred went to join Angelina in the stands. 

***

A few hours later, Harry found himself in the Hufflepuff common room, feeling ever so slightly tipsy. He couldn’t help but notice that he had not seen Draco for a while now. Not that you care his brain told him, but his legs started to move him anyway. After searching for about 5 minutes, he finally spotted him sat on his own on the stairs that Harry presumed went up to the Hufflepuff dorm rooms. He began to make his way in that direction, when someone shoved a can of fruit-flavoured firewhisky into his hand, even though he clearly had a can in his other hand. He walked up the few stairs to where Draco was sat and found that it was much quieter up here. He passed the full can to Draco and sat on the steps beside him.

“Sorry you lost.” Harry said, not being able to help the slight smirk that appeared when he said the word ‘lost’.

“No you’re not.” Draco replied, opening his can and taking a sip.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Harry said. “Still, there’s always next time. We might be on the same team, then you’ll be in with a chance.”

“You know we won’t be on the same team, we’re both seekers, and plus I don’t need to be on your team to win. Potter.” He said, his voice curling into almost a snarl when he said Potter. Harry raised his hands as if to say ‘alright, if you say so.’

“Even though I’m definitely not saying you ever have a chance of beating me,” Harry started, and Draco gave him a glare. “You are actually quite a good seeker, Malfoy.”

“Merlin, a compliment from Harry Potter. Are you drunk?”

“Aren’t you?” Harry replied, raising an eyebrow. At this, Malfoy looked down at his can, and Harry couldn’t work out if it was his drunken mind seeing things or not, but it looked as though Malfoy’s cheeks reddened slightly. “Are you blushing, Malfoy?”

“What the fuck, Potter? How much alcohol have you had?” His face suddenly stony. Harry hadn’t noticed that it hadn’t been before, but now that it was back to its usual glare, he couldn’t stop noticing.

“Some. Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Your evil face.”

“What are you talking about?” He had on his bored voice, but there was something underneath it.

“We were having a normal discussion and then suddenly out of nowhere you just became evil Malfoy again.”

“I’m not evil.”

“I know you’re not you just act like it.” At this, Draco turned to glare at Harry. Harry was too drunk for his brain to tell him to stop talking. “I like it better when you just stop pretending.”

Draco was still looking at him, but the glare had faded and there was a different expression on his face. Harry looked back. For half a moment, they just sat there, two boys on the stairs of the Hufflepuff common room, looking at each other, before Draco put his can down.

“I’m leaving.” He said, putting his hand on the step to push him up.

“Draco-“ Harry said, putting his hand over Draco’s and holding it down. Draco looked back at Harry again, and stayed seated. Harry twined his fingers in between Draco’s where they sat on the step, and both boys looked down to watch their fingers together. After a moment, Harry looked up to see Draco already looking at him. 

“Draco.” Harry said again, barely even a word, and suddenly Draco had brought his free hand up to Harry’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harry immediately opened his mouth into it, tasting the firewhisky on both of them. He released his hand from Draco’s where they had laid on the step and brought it up to Draco’s neck, whilst  
Draco brought his to the small of Harry’s back, bringing him closer. After a few moments they pulled back for air, both of them breathing hard. Though their lips were no longer touching, they were still breathing the same air, their mouths not even an inch apart.

“Potter,” Malfoy said, his voice barely a whisper.

“Harry!” Ron’s voice broke their reverie, and the two of them immediately separated. Ron was grinning loosely, but as he got closer and noticed Draco, his face suddenly turned distasteful. “Oh Malfoy, what are you doing here?”

“Charming.” He said, getting up. Harry wanted to kick Ron. Draco turned back to look at Harry, and Harry held his gaze.

“Ron, hold on.” Harry said, still looking at Draco. He got up, muttered “follow me,” as he passed Draco, and walked straight to the common room portrait hole and climbed out. Harry stood, the cold of the dark corridor a welcome contrast to the heat and stuffiness of the Hufflepuff common room, waiting for Draco. He wondered whether he should apologise. What had he been thinking, kissing Malfoy? But then, hadn’t it been Draco that had kissed him? It had! What did that mean?

A few moments later the portrait hole opened again, shutting Harry's brain up, and Draco climbed out of it.

“Malfoy-“ Harry started, but he was immediately cut off by Draco’s mouth on his. So an apology definitely wasn’t needed then. Harry immediately opened his mouth into the kiss, as Malfoy gently pushed him back against the wall behind him. He placed his leg in-between Harry’s, securing him, and a small groan escaped Harry’s mouth. Harry felt Draco’s mouth curl up slightly into a smirk, clearly pleased with himself. Harry felt a stab of annoyance that only made him want to kiss Draco more. He would get him back. He pushed his hands into Draco’s hair, and lightly pulled, biting Draco’s lower lip. Draco let out a gasp that Harry could tell he tried his best to stifle. In response to Harry’s triumph, Draco began trailing his lips down Harry’s jaw, kissing greedily as he went, before biting gently into Harry’s neck. Despite himself, Harry lifted his head to allow Draco easier access, and try as he might, he couldn’t stop himself whispering Draco’s name into the deserted corridor when he licked over the bite mark he just made. Draco growled contentedly and brought his mouth back up to Harry’s. Suddenly they heard the portrait hole open again, and they immediately broke apart, though Draco kept Harry pinned to the wall. He raised his finger to his lip, which was still mere millimetres away from Harry’s to indicate they should be quiet. It was a couple of Ravenclaw’s, but as the corridor was dark and they were going in the opposite direction, they didn’t seem to notice the two boys. Neither of them had broken eye contact since they’d broken apart, and even though the pair had gone, they remained looking at each other. Draco moved his hand round to comb through the back of Harry’s hair.

“Meet me tomorrow night at 11 outside Flitwick’s room. And bring that stupid invisibility cloak of yours.” Draco said, before removing himself entirely from Harry and, without a second glance back, strode away from him into the darkness.


	2. The following night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco meet the night after the Quidditch match.  
> Wasn't gonna write more than the first chapter but i jus couldn't resist lol i love them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still dk when this is supposed to be set. Harry used muffliato in this LOL but fred and george were there in chapter one?? let me off its been a hard pandemic hahahaha. i guess maybe f+g could have snuck back into the castle for the quidditch game?? lets go with that

Harry thought that surely his beating heart would give him away. He was stood just outside the Charms room in his invisibility cloak, waiting for Draco as instructed. Over the course of the day, he had seen Draco twice. Once at breakfast, where he had sat down, bleary-eyed but nonetheless cheery, and looked up straight into the eyes of Draco Malfoy, who had been looking at him from the Slytherin table. As soon as their eyes had locked, Harry could’ve sworn he’d noticed Malfoy’s cheeks get a little pink, and then he had looked away to reply to something Crabbe had said. The second time had been in the corridor. Harry had just been at the library with Hermione, who had been helping him with an essay that she herself had finished a week ago. They had been walking back to Gryffindor common room when they passed Draco who had been talking to Professor Sprout. He appeared not to have noticed Harry at all, but right as they had passed each other, Draco had looked over and caught his eye for a split second. Harry had felt that second of eye contact through his entire body. He did not like that a son of a Death Eater, a Slytherin, had the power to make him feel this way.

A sound broke Harry away from his thoughts, and as he looked up, he saw Malfoy emerging from the darkness, walking towards where he stood. Harry, checking around to make sure no-one was there, took off his cloak. As soon as Malfoy spotted him, he stopped where he was, a look of vague surprise on his face.

“Potter. You came.”

“Of course I came, Malfoy.”

“Right. Well, lets go in Flitwick’s room.” Malfoy said, before stalking in, walking straight past Harry. Harry followed, locking the door after him.

“What was that?” Malfoy asked when harry put a Muffliato on the room.

“Stop us being heard.”

“Oh.” If Harry wasn’t mistaken, he could’ve sworn he saw Malfoy’s cheeks blush. He tried to suppress the smile that rose to his lips. Malfoy walked over to the desk at the front of the room, and Harry followed. As Malfoy jumped up to sit on Flitwick’s desk, Harry sat on the desk opposite, looking at him. “I don’t like you, Potter.”  
Harry’s heart sank. He had said it so abruptly, no preamble, nothing. Harry had thought Malfoy asked him here so they could continue with, and possibly take further, what had happened last night after the Quidditch match. Clearly Draco didn’t feel the same.

“I mean, I really dislike you.”

“This is doing nothing for my self-esteem, Malfoy.” Harry could’ve sworn he saw Malfoy’s lips perk ever so slightly at this. Suddenly, Draco hopped down from the desk and strolled toward Harry.

“You are everything I’ve ever been taught to destroy. I’m supposed to hate you.” As he neared Harry, his voice got gradually lower so that he was whispering by the end of the sentence. Harry couldn’t take his eyes off him. It didn’t escape his notice that Malfoy had said “supposed to”.

“Do you hate me?” He whispered back, opening his legs slightly so that Draco could slot between them. Draco was now mere inches away from Harry’s mouth.

“No.” He breathed, finally, finally bringing his mouth to Harry’s. Everything was on fire. His mouth, his body, his hands. Though Draco’s touch was ice cold, they seemed to burn together, these two boys. These enemies. Their hands explored each other’s bodies, Draco’s hands pulling in Harry’s hair, Harry’s hands clawing at Draco’s back. Draco grabbed hold of Harry’s thighs, and pulled slightly so that he was crushed closer to Draco. Harry gave a loud gasp at the sudden sensation of Draco beneath him, as Draco growled into Harry’s mouth. Harry clasped his legs around Draco, securing him where he was pressed up against Harry, as Harry began kissing down his neck, returning the favour of Draco’s from last night. 

“Potter,” Draco breathed, his breath ragged. The sound of his name coming from Draco’s lips was the greatest magic he had yet experienced within these walls. The way that it made him feel, the warmth that spread through his veins. He kissed hungrily down Draco’s neck onto his collarbone, occasionally biting gently, releasing more sounds of pleasure from Malfoy. Harry brought his hands to the hem of Malfoy’s shirt, feeling gently underneath. He looked up at the other boy, tugging at the top.

“Can I-?” He asked, and Malfoy nodded.

“Yes.” He breathed, his eyes dark, his eyelids drooped. Harry brought his mouth back to Malfoys, kissed him deep and hard, then brought Malfoy’s shirt up over his head. He immediately returned his mouth to Draco’s, his hands exploring the boy’s torso, feeling the hardened muscles under the surface. Draco started to pull at Harry’s top, and Harry put his feet down so that he was no longer sat on the desk and pushed Draco back so that he crashed against Flitwick’s desk behind him. He let out a grunt as he hit the desk that sent a shiver through Harry. Draco pulled at Harry’s shirt, and he removed himself from Draco just enough for the other boy to lift his top over his head before immediately leaning down on him again. Both boys gasped at the sudden feeling of bare skin on skin and, keeping their hands on each other and their bodies pressed together, they pulled their mouths apart to breathe for a moment. Draco’s hand was gently stroking through Harry’s hair at the back of his head.

“You should really get this mop sorted out, Potter.”

“Hmm, yeah and all that pulling on it you did I’d have thought you didn’t mind.” From this close up, Draco couldn’t hide the light blush that filled his cheeks, or the slight smile that appeared on his lips. Harry’s hands were gently trailing up and down the bare skin at the base of Draco’s torso. Draco eyes fluttered.

“You’ve got to stop doing that.” He muttered.

“Oh, sorry.” Harry said, suddenly stepping back, away from Draco.

“No, I didn’t mean-“ Draco said, immediately reaching forward and pulling Harry back toward him. “I just meant you’ve got to stop making me feel like this.”

“Oh.” Harry said, unable to hide the smile from his voice.

“I’ll hex you if you ever tell anyone I said that OR bring it up again.”

“Okay.” Harry said, grinning now. “You know, you make me feel like that as well.”

“Like what?”

“Like I might stop breathing if you ever let go of me.” At this, Draco’s breath caught. They held one another’s eyes, still pressed together, Draco leaning against their charms professor’s desk. Draco ran his fingers up Harry’s arm, and placed his hand behind Harry’s neck.

“That’s so embarrassing, Potter.”

“You’re the one who can’t keep his hands, or his eyes off me. Malfoy.” At the sound of his name, Malfoy hummed lightly. He stared at Harry a second longer, before kissing him once quickly.

“Come on,” He said, moving away from Harry to pick up his shirt. “I don’t want to be responsible for giving Saint Potter eyebags. Merlin forbid our school celebrity doesn’t look perfect.”

Harry followed him, a little forlorn that Draco was putting his top back on, but definitely not missing getting a final look. When Draco had pulled his top fully over his head, he noticed Harry staring at his torso and raised his eyebrows. Harry quickly shifted his gaze and moved to get his own top, but it didn’t escape his notice that Draco’s eyes were now following him, and they were definitely not on his face. Harry smirked.

“I was lucky getting here without being seen, but you need to take me back to my common room under the cloak.”

“Wow. For someone who grew up in a manor, you sure don’t have a lot of them.” Draco gave him the evil stare. “There it is again.”

“What?”

“That evil stare of yours.”

“I don’t have an evil stare.”

“Okay.” Harry said, unconvincingly. He considered something for a moment.

“Draco?” It escaped neither of them that Harry had used Draco’s first name for the first time that night. Draco looked at him. “When you saw me, you said ‘you came’ as if you weren’t expecting me to come.”

“Well, can you blame me?”

“What? Did you really think I wouldn’t want to come. Was I in any way unclear about my feelings last night?”

“Got feelings now have we, Potter?” Draco said, raising his eyebrows, but Harry had seen his mouth twitch up slightly when he’d said it. Harry only looked at him, and after a moment Draco looked down and sat on the desk that was behind him. “You were drunk last night, Harry. And you’d just won the Quidditch game. I don’t know, I guess I convinced myself that you didn’t really want this, you were just.. having fun.”

Harry ignored the complicated thing he felt when Draco said his first name. He also tried to ignore the complicated thing he felt at a stuttering and unsure Malfoy. He definitely couldn’t ignore the complicated thing he felt at Draco’s words. That he was worried that Harry hadn’t wanted this.

“Draco, even before I got drunk, before the game started even, I couldn’t stop searching for you. When you were playing, the only person I was watching was you. Definitely do not tell Ron I said that.” Draco laughed lightly. “I swear, I wanted this. I still do. If you do.”

Draco looked up at him for a moment. Then he said, “Alright Potter, no need to get emotional.” He jumped off the desk and picked up Harry’s invisibility cloak. “You’re still taking me back to Slytherin.” He said, but once Harry had thrown the cloak over the two of them he grabbed Harry’s hand. Harry looked at him, surprised, but Draco had kept his evil face on, and was already stalking off, dragging Harry with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's still more i wanna write, but don't wanna make this into a super long fic, so will probably just do one or possibly 2 more chapters :) tysm for reading!!!! <3 xxxx


End file.
